Jagged But Not Broken
by Chasing Down A Daydream
Summary: Reaction fic of 6x03 based on an anon Tumblr promt: "Someone should write a fanfic with Blaine finding out about what Santana said to Kurt because for all that Blaine can be sweet and nice, we've seen how scary he can get when he's angry and his love of Kurt would only fuel his rage to hear that Santana would have said such awful things to the love of his life."


This is a reaction fic for Jagged Little Tapestry (6x03). It's based on a Tumblr ask from an anon (not in my ask but in blainedoesaynil's ask)

_"Someone should write a fanfic with Blaine finding out about what Santana said to Kurt because for all that Blaine can be sweet and nice, we've seen how scary he can get when he's angry and his love of Kurt would only fuel his rage to hear that Santana would have said such awful things to the love of his life."_

Enjoy! :)

A few days after the incident with Jane, Blaine had reluctantly agreed to a friendly cup of coffee with Rachel. Sure, Blaine was angry but he was willing to let her explain.

He sat at The Lima Bean for almost a half an hour past their agreed meeting time before he received a phone call from the girl. She explained that something had come up (though she wouldn't say what) and that she'd be at McKinley with Kurt for a little while longer, if he still wanted to talk. After a few minutes of internal deliberation, he decided he would take her up on the offer. He could handle seeing Kurt again. Actually, he yearned to see his ex, though that wasn't something he'd admit out loud.

Vacating his current table, he stood in line and ordered another medium drip for himself, a tea for Rachel, and of course a grande non-fat mocha for Kurt before he began his trip back to his old high school.

By the time he made it to McKinley, the halls were empty; deserted. While glee club would have just dismissed a few minutes prior, the final bell had sounded over an hour ago.

He was walking in the direction of the choir room, coffee holster in hand, when he heard a voice.

Blaine realized just before he turned the corner that the voice belong to Santana. He listened intently, ignoring the voice in his head telling him it was none of his business.

"Kurt, I took what you said to heart and I thought long and hard about it, and it occurred to me that you may have a point. Okay, maybe Brittany and I are too young to get married. I mean, after all, that's why it didn't work out with you and Blaine, right?" Blaine's ears perked up. Okay, _now _it was his business.

Blaine quickly felt himself grow angrier and angrier with the girl as she rattled off all of Kurt's insecurities. Blaine knew them well for he had spent hours upon hours kissing them away with whispered words of assurance.

_Maybe Blaine didn't want to be with someone who looks like they just removed their top row of dentures every time they smiled-_

_A breathier, more feminine Quinn Fabray-_

_Maybe he got tired of watching you drape yourself on every piano you happen pass to entertain exactly no one-_

_Sexless, self-centered Beautante troller-_

_Needs someone who knows more than three dance moves-_

The one that completely drew the line, though…

_Maybe it's just that you are utterly, utterly intolerable._

"_Excuse me_?!" Blaine sounded as he rounded the corner, his eyes quickly finding and glaring at Santana. Blaine noticed Rachel looking just as angry as he felt, stood beside a misty-eyed Kurt. "What gives you the _right_, Santana?"

"Oh great, Hobbit Number Two. How lovely of you to join us." She turned to face Blaine, her arms crossed and eyes squinted into a hard glare. "Your asshole ex-boyfriend felt the need to interrupt what was supposed to be an amazing proposal to Britt. _That's _what gives me the right, Bowtie."

Blaine began shaking his head before she had finished talking. He moved forward so there was only a few feet between the four of them. "That gives you no right. Knowing Kurt, he was concerned for the two of you biting off more than you can chew! Due to personal experience, he has a right to be concerned!" Santana began to interject but Blaine held up a stern hand. "Regardless of how he reacted, _nobody _talks to Kurt like that." Blaine's voice was growing louder by the second. "You don't get to tear him down when you know _damn well_ he won't fight back while in the state he's been in since he came home." After this statement, Santana became weirdly quiet. Blaine just continued on. "Kurt has been nothing but kind to you. He gave you a place to sleep in New York, he offered his support when you were having trouble coming out. Hell, he was even there to comfort _you _after he lost _his_ brother! He didn't wallow around looking for pity, he was there for you to make sure _you _were okay; that _you _weren't alone. He gave you Finn's letterman jacket because he knew it would make _you _feel better.

"So don't you dare- don't you _fucking dare _try to make him feel like shit when all he did was make sure that _you _were sure; that you weren't going to make the same mistake he did.

"Kurt is the most amazing, selfless person I know. Maybe he makes witty remarks, and is a bit snappy at times, and always has a something to say about how you dress, but he would do _anything_ to make sure that the people that he loves are happy. So, don't you _ever_ try to put him down for that again, or we'll have a serious problem." Blaine was breathing hard when he had finally finished. Rachel was looking at him with an impressed stare while Kurt had gone from misty-eyed to incredulous. Rachel clutched his hand tightly with a small smile on her face. Blaine then looked to Santana. Her expression had become more reserved and she was holding up her hands while she took a couple steps back.

"Fine," she said before she turned on her heels and walked back down the long corridor toward the choir room.

Blaine glanced back over to Kurt and gave a small smile. Kurt sniffled and looked down at his feet. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, looking anywhere but at Blaine. Blaine sighed, moving forward to place a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. He ducked his head to try and catch Kurt's eye and when he did, he smiled. "I brought coffee." Kurt let out a small chuckle and sniffed one more before grabbing the cup that had his name on it. Untangling herself from Kurt, Rachel reached across them to grab her own and mouthed a thank you to Blaine before following Santana down the hallway, leaving the boys alone.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"I'll always be here for you," Blaine whispers, moving his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. "No matter what happens to us, Kurt, you'll always mean the world to me." Kurt nodded, letting Blaine wipe away a stray tear with his thumb. He couldn't resist covering Blaine's hand with his own and nuzzling into the touch.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, his eyes closing with the admission.

Blaine tilted his head and let a small smile stretch across his lips. "I'll always love you, Kurt." There was a pause. "I may not be able to give you what you want right now, but I'll never give up on you." Kurt opened his eyes and stared deeply into Blaine's, choosing his next words with care.

"I'll never give up on _us_. I hope you know that."

Blaine leaned forward to press a feather-light kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I'm counting on it," he whispered, then turned and disappeared down the hallway of the place they spent so much time loving the other. A place that held so many memories, good and bad. A place occupied with people that would eventually push them back together for good. All they needed was some time, a little patience, and the love that was presently running so deep in their veins that in made a permanent imprint on each man's heart.


End file.
